


It’ll Be Alright on the Night

by mrswoman



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, Lady Heather's Box, OT3, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrswoman/pseuds/mrswoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey remembers the night of her Dad's death and hopes, this time around, things are different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’ll Be Alright on the Night

**Author's Note:**

> AN1: Some of you may recognise the scene around which this is based; see S03E15 Lady Heather’s Box  
> AN2: I've been really remiss over the past few posts - out of practice, you see - I really must thank darandkerry for her continued beta help despite her worries of the moment; it means a lot :)

***

Lindsey Willows stared out over the audience and pondered the wonder that was her ‘new’ school life. She realised she had been born to act, and her place at this prestigious school had finally allowed it to be a reality. She adored being involved in her school’s drama club and adored even more being out here on the stage. Tonight, they were performing their final showing of One Flew Over the Cuckoo’s Nest. 

 

She smiled manically, staying in part, as she acknowledged the beauty of this role, playing a mad girl with wide staring eyes meant that she could spend the whole of the first act just admiring and reading the watching audience. She chuckled inwardly, remembering the night before, when her boyfriend had spent the entire first act trying, and failing, to make her giggle. Tonight though, it was the turn of her parents to attend.

 

Of course, her father couldn’t be here; her father couldn’t share anything with her, ever. She still, very occasionally, had nightmares about the night of his death, seeing him shot before her very eyes and, then, nearly drowning before her mom arrived to save her. She and Catherine had been close ever since, too close sometimes; it certainly made for some exciting teenage years between the two strong-willed women.

 

Despite the bad years, she loved her mom, and she knew her mom loved her. Over the years, Catherine, and her partners, had never found the need to bad-mouth Eddie Willows and for Lindsey, who loved her dad whatever his faults, this only made her love them more.

 

With that thought in mind, she finally looked towards the seats where her parents were sitting. Lindsey locked eyes with the woman who had brought her up single-handedly, seeing the love and pride shining out. As her eyes glanced to Catherine’s side, she saw an empty seat where Sara should have been sitting; her heart dropped. That fateful night of her father’s death had started in exactly the same way: Lindsey playing the Princess, Catherine as proud as punch, and her father missing. She could still hear their angry murmurings in her head. Surely, lightning didn’t strike twice; she couldn’t bear the thought of losing Sara, not now.

 

A twinkle distracted her thoughts as she spied a new glistening ring on her mom’s hand. The blonde to her mom’s right sported a matching ring on her left-hand. Lindsey locked eyes with Sofia Curtis, blue eyes shining with a question; she knew Sofia was asking for her permission. Lindsey smiled and was certain her eyes would show her joy at the situation. Sofia nodded imperceptibly in acknowledgement.

 

A door opening at the rear of the auditorium pulled her eyes away from the happy couple. She watched as Sara Sidle crept down the side aisle towards the other two women. She waved secretly at her daughter and the grin on her face was probably even prouder than the one on Catherine’s face. After all, it was Sara that had pushed and encouraged Lindsey’s love of acting; oh, they shared their science, but they also shared their love of the arts. As she reached her empty seat and whispered her apologies to Catherine, Lindsey held her breath, déjà vu already kicking in. Not again.

 

But no, this time, as Sara took her seat, she let her hand, with a matching shiny new ring, reach across to rest discretely in Catherine’s lap, and all Lindsey could see was a look of adoration on her mom’s face. The look was matched quickly by the one on Sofia’s face as she then rested her hand atop Sara’s.

 

Lindsey very nearly missed her cue to spring into action; she jumped onto her feet and threw her arms up with a loud squeal of unadulterated joy. Her mom’s hand coming to rest on the other two made her joyous laughter sound the most real it had all week as she basked in her very own triptych of love and support.

 

Everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading


End file.
